Legend of Drabble
by CursiveBlade13
Summary: 30 "Legend of Korra" drabbles. Done for a 30 drabble challenge.
1. Beginning

Beginning

"Katara…Katara, it's time for me to go…"

Aang's words were solemn in the silence, and yet not full of sorrow. In fact, they almost seemed to be intertwined in his familiar smile. Katara swiftly grabbed his hand in her's and brought it to her cheek.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you, sweetie."

At the old nickname, Katara smiled through the tears brimming in her eyes and gazed down to the love of her life. Aang's face, wrapped in wrinkles and laugh lines, wasn't sad or remorseful, but almost accepting of the inevitability of his fate.

The end of his life was near and his family and friends had already bid their farewells. Katara, however, knew that she had to be with him until the very end, as she had been with him since the very beginning.

As a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, Aang looked up at her and smiled once more and spoke quietly.

"Don't think of this as my end. This…this is only the beginning. I will be reborn in this world; I will live on."

"I know, Aang…"

"Promise me…" Aang's voice was very faint now as his breathing became shallow. "Promise me that whoever becomes the next Avatar…that you will be the one to train them during their waterbending training. Whoever it is will need your guidance."

Unable to speak due to the cascading tears down her cheeks, Katara simply nodded, clinging to her husband's hand.

As if a switch had been flipped, Katara could almost sense as Aang hung on the precipice of life and death. Inhaling one last time, Aang gazed up into the beautiful eyes of his beloved and whispered, "I will always love you, Katara."

Then, his eyes closed on the world and he let himself go.

As Katara sobbed over her husband's lifeless body, thousands of miles away, a young baby girl opened her blue eyes and wailed as air filled her lungs. She was placed into her mother's arms and the woman caressed the babe gently.

"Hello, Korra. Welcome to the world."


	2. Accusation

Accusation

Laughter rose up from the room behind Asami as she slowly exited and walked outside. Ever since they had found Korra, everyone had been happy, making sure that she was alright. And while Asami was happy that Korra was fine, her heart was heavy with the information she had uncovered about her boyfriend.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Mako walked out and hugged Asami from behind gently.

"Asami…are you alright?" He asked the question as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She tried smiling at him, but her heart wouldn't allow her to. When she didn't answer, Mako ran his lips along her neck, but that action sent a sense of wrongness throughout her whole body. Knowing that those lips had kissed Korra…

Moving away from his hold, she rubbed her arms and sighed heavily before turning back to him, eyes cold.

"Asami?"

"Mako…don't…don't touch me like that anymore."

"What? Why? What happened to you? Ever since we found Korra, you've been down."

Mako's concern made her even more angry and before she could stop herself, she ended up blurting out her feelings.

"Yes Mako…Ever since we found Korra, I've been upset. But do you know why? It's because your brother informed me that you and she had kissed while we were still dating. How…how could you do that to me, Mako? I've been through so much recently and I thought that I could at least count on you. I…I…"

Angry tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her gaze away, trying to hide them. Mako walked to her and clenched his fists before answering in a low tone.

"A-Asami…I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. I should have been the one to tell you-"

"Yes, you should have, Mako. But you didn't. You hid it from me and you've been playing with my heart ever since."

"No! Asami, I-"

"Shut up, Mako! I…I am done with this. I have been betrayed by enough people lately, and I don't need to stay with you if you've betrayed me as well. Our relationship is over."

And without a further word, she turned and walked away from him into the chilly night. As she came to a cliff - the same cliff they had found Korra crying at - she lifted her face to the sky, lips trembling, and allowed the tears to fall.

While the betrayal was over, her pain was only just beginning.


End file.
